


Dear Bobby

by CarryOnMySwanSong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Singer death mention, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Parental Bobby Singer, letter to a loved one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMySwanSong/pseuds/CarryOnMySwanSong
Summary: Dean pens a letter to Bobby, a year after he passes.





	Dear Bobby

**Author's Note:**

> Tuesday, December 4, 2012, 2:49am, I made a post on my old fandom blog (link in main text). Two days before, I had added the original text to a reblog, but I wanted it in a stand-alone, so I made a separate post. I don’t really use that blog anymore, but I wanted this to be on my current blog, since I use it for writing. I was just going to reblog it and link it on my masterlist. But I realize that if I ever close that account, I’d lose this and I didn’t want to do that. A friend encouraged me to add this to my blog. I hope you enjoy this. I still cry every time I read it. I sobbed the entire time I wrote it.

 [Link to the original post.](http://superwolfboneswholockgiraffe.tumblr.com/post/37176716136/so-the-other-day-i-wrote-a-thing-to-go-with)

* * *

_Dear Bobby,_

_It’s been an entire years since your death. So many hunters have stepped up to the plate since you’ve gone. None of them can replace you. No one tries. We just simply carry on, because we have to. If we don’t, it’ll be like we failed you._

_I miss you more than I’m willing to admit, to anyone, including my own brother. I never got to tell you, but you were an amazing father. You chose to take care of us, when Dad was gone. There was no expiration date to your love for us. Neither of us would be the men we are right now, if not for you and your courage. You gave us the strength we needed to move forward with each day, and I gotta say, life’s been hell without you. We both have been through so much, in the last year. But I wanted to make you proud. I wanted to make your death worthy of the stars. So I try my best to live my life the way you taught me. With my head held high and a beer in my hand._

_Here’s to you. My second father. The best teacher I’ve ever known. And the biggest hero the world has ever seen._

_~DW_


End file.
